


Sex with the Prince and Servant

by nursal1060



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Real Person Fiction, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Body Exploration, Bottom Tom, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Hiddlesworth, Historical Inaccuracy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Master & Servant, Master Tom, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Medieval Royalty, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Prince Tom, Royalty, Scissoring, Secret Relationship, Servant Chris, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much feels and sex, Teasing, Tom is in the closet, Tom loves Chris, Top Chris, Touching, Yaoi, medieval royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is a young British prince in his adult years, who is secretly in love with his Australian servant, Chris Hemsworth. Chris might not have feelings for the young master and servant/master relationships are risky in the Hiddleston monarchy, but Tom wants to be with Chris in any way possible. (LOTS of smut!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first part of a Hiddlesworth rp I wrote with another instagrammer, so lots of the tenses and wording had to be changed to my style.  
> I may/may not post the rest of it, as there is a lot of it left, but do enjoy some cute/dirty hiddlesworth!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3

Prince Tom Hiddleston looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his cape and sighing. Tom loved social gatherings but he just wasn't feeling this one today. For some reason Tom didn't want to go to the lavish event.  
Tom sighed. "No..." He mumbled and started to get undressed again taking everything off before he tried on another suit of clothes. Tom tried on a few before he settled on a nice blue tunic suit that brought out his eyes.  
"This is as good as I'm going to get tonight." Tom said softly as he finished lacing his fancy boots. He jumped slightly when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. Tom walked over to open it. He opened the door to see his favorite person in the world standing by the door. Chris, his childhood playmate and his servent. Of course, Tom didn't see Chris as a servent. He grew up with Chris and was extremely find of him, a little more than he would ever admit to anyone.  
Chris chuckled, "Tom, having trouble with your clothes again?"  
Tom said and smiled a his friend. "Not anymore. I'm sure it's time for the ball to begin or else I wouldn't hear of you so soon, Chris." He sighed. "I just not feeling up for this one. Will you be there tonight? Or will I have to socialize " Tom spoke as he walked over to Chris who was just slightly taller than him. He always had been, it had been in the blonde Australian’s genes.  
Chris smiled gently, "I'll come with you if that's what you want. We can't have you brooding alone at the gala, can we?" He leaned forward and fixed Tom's tie like he always had and always would. Tom smiled at Chris' usual caring but teasing demeanor.  
Tom chuckled. "We should go. Mother hates me being late " Tom made sure he had everything he needed for the party before he headed downstairs to the main ballroom with Chris.  
Chris followed behind, hands in his trouser pockets, trailing about 5 steps behind his young master at all times. The ballroom was bustling with company of wealthy people. They were all above Chris' class and they kept reminding him that he was below them in every way. Tom, however, seemed more nervous than Chris was on this occasion. Chris smiled a little to himself, feeling a little happy that Tom wanted him here.  
Tom took a deep breath before he entered the room and his mother was the first to greet him. "There you are Thomas." She softly smiled at him.  
Tom spoke, "Hello mother...sorry for taking so long.” He prepared for the lecture that would follow. As Tom was whisked off with his mother for a moment of light scolding, Chris got some questionable looks from the people around him. Not being born rich or being English made him a target for rumors and slanders. He listened wordlessly to people's murmurs in the hall’s corner until Tom returned.  
He asked, "Your mother seems to be in a good mood doesn't she Tom?"  
Tom said and smiled warmly at Chris, saying sheepishly, "She's just acting. Nearly ripped my face off for being late...and for bringing you but I talked her into letting you stay. "  
Chris smiled, "I'm glad. Now would you like me get you anything? They have excellent wine and champagne tonight, you should definitely try it." Chris chuckled to himself with his signature Aussie smile, not knowing that Tom enjoyed it. To him, he thought of Tom as a sweet friend and master he could trust.  
Tom lead the way, "We can get it together " The night was soon over and Tom had a slight buzz from the drinks he’d had, but he wasn't drunk. He could walk and talk fine in his opinion as they left the ballroom.  
"Thank you for tonight Chris, I couldn’t imagine going alone." Tom looked at Chris and then to his soft lips before he looked away.  
Chris chuckled before commenting, "You drank quite a bit today, Tom. Would you like me to escort you to your room? I want to be sure you don't slip or anything." He winked, knowing that Tom was fully capable of getting back to his room alone, but still wanted to make sure he would be safe on his way up the grand staircases.  
Tom blushed deeply when Chris winked and him and bit his lip before saying, "If you must." At the moment Tom really didn't want Chris to leave but at the same time he did so he wouldn’t blow his secret. The alcohol wasn't helping the dirty thoughts in his mind.  
Chris motioned for Tom to walk upstairs first, there were still wealthy guests in the room and Chris didn't want them to get the wrong ideas. Chris walked behind Tom, at his pace, smiling. He caught a glimpse of the English male's behind as he climbed. It was a fine butt. He wasn't in love with Tom that way exactly...but it would be fun to tease about later.  
Once they climbed the stairs and got to his room Tom stopped at the door. "Um...thank you chris..." Tom finished and smiled. "For taking me to my room "  
Chris said properly, "No problem chap. Well, would you like me to help you undress? I know you must be exhausted."  
Tom froze and blushed deeply. "Chris!" Tom said and then laughed knowing what Chris was doing. "I'm fine. Goodnight " Tom spoke it softly.  
Chris smiled and said politely, "Goodnight Thomas." He didn't realize that he used his friend's full name, but it just slipped out. Chris left, walking down the hall to his own, smaller room. Tom smiled liking the way Chris said his name. Chris had never used it before and Tom enjoyed it. He often hated the way his birth name sounded, but Chris made it sound...amazing.  
Tom shut the door and sighed. Tom sat down on his bed and looked at his hands. Tom didn't know what do with himself. These....feelings for Chris. Tom wanted to push them away so they could stay friends like they always had...but at the same time he wanted more. Surely his parents wouldn't allow it. Sure, he could fuck the servents if he felt like it, but not be in love with them. And he definitely loved Chris...unhealthy obsessed was the best way to describe it. Tom groaned loudly hating his thoughts. Tom then got up again and walked out going to Chris's room to confront him.  
Chris, not exactly at his room yet, noticed Tom's door clicked open and turned to face him as he came towards him in the hall. The look on the man's face was troubled to say the least. Chris knew that look well. "Tom, what's wrong?"  
Tom was quick to move and hug Chris as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Stressed. My mind won't shut up.”  
Chris was a little surprised that Tom hugged him, but didn't ask. He knew his friend better than that. "Would you like to talk about it? We could in my quarters in you feel comfortable."  
Tom asked shyly and bit his lip, "I don't want to talk about it....but...could I stay with you for a bit?"  
Chris nodded, "Of course." Letting go with one hand but keeping his other arm around his master, Chris walked him into his smaller room. It was a bit of a mess. "Heh...should've cleaned up my clothes at least if I knew you were coming."  
"It's fine Chris, it doesn’t bother me." Tom said softly and was quiet for a bit. "Chris do you like anyone?"  
Chris looked a bit confused but he went back to meticulously picking up his clothes from the floor while he thought it over. "I haven't thought about love all that much with working here. After all, I've spent 22 years living here Tom, I'm not exactly allowed to hit on you or your sisters." Chris said it as a bit of a joke but the look in Tom's eyes changed a little. Chris noticed the change and almost tried to correct himself before Tom cut him off.  
Tom said softly looking down at his hands, "Because I like you Chris. And I can't stop thinking about you. I'm scared of what I'm feeling I don't want to lose you...."  
Chris' jaw hung open for a minute, he wasn't sure how to respond. What did he mean by love? Friendly love? Surely not romantic love. "Tom, you know that I love you, but I don't know if we're talking about the same love..." Chris looked at him in the eye and in the moment, he felt his heart rush in his chest.  
"No...I know we're not. I shouldn't have brought it up. " Tom said and stood, crushed. "Good night " Tom went for the door closing it behind him and sighed as he hurried back to his chamber.  
Chris stared at the door for the longest time, his clothes from the floor still in his hands. He stood still long after Tom walked back to his room. Love? Surely he wasn't serious. A master and a servent could never be together. However...he didn't completely hate the idea, after all he loved Tom closely as it was. He finally put his excess clothes down before rushing to Tom's room as his young master was undressing. Tom was taking off his suit jacket and tie then followed by his tie than shirt and then pants, leaving him in his boxers when the door opened.  
Tom looked at Chris and sighed, turning away "Chris please I'm going to bed...I understand you only think of me as a friend and I was stupid to bring up how I felt. Can we forget I ever said that please?"  
Chris spoke quickly, "Tom wait...maybe...maybe what you said was not so silly after all- oh my goodness young master. Leaving your clothes around for me to pick up." Chris knew that Tom left his clothes scattered on purpose sometimes to make Chris come inside to pick them up, and Chris was doing just that.  
Tom sat on his bed and watched Chris. "What do you mean? Of course it was silly! You don’t love me!"  
Chris sighed and said, "You're allowed to feel, Tom. If you want to love me, I will love you. I've lived with you for most of my life, and you know I'll do anything to make you happy." He hung Tom's clothes up as he spoke.  
Tom sighed, "Chris....I want you to love me the way I love you and I know you don't feel that way. I know you want to make me happy but faking your love for me...won't. "  
Chris sat down on Tom's bed and promised, "I can learn to. I can learn to make you happy." He smiled genuinely and placed a chaste kiss on Tom's head.Tom didn't know what to say. Yes of course he wanted it, but Chris was his friend he wasn't going to force him to love him. Tom's shoulders hung low as he started at his hands confused on what to do. Push Chris away or pull him closer?  
Chris pulled back and spoke, "How about I wake up a little earlier to sit with you, young master-?" He had unconsciously used the man's title, realizing after he said it. "-Tom, I'm sorry, it slipped out."  
"I'm going to have a bath." Tom whispered quickly and got up and walked hastily into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Tom got undressed and started the water. Once it was full he slipped in. He wanted desperately to clear his mind. Chris waited in Tom's room. He contemplated how he really felt about his master. He took a deep breath before he heard a large and sudden splash and a grunt from the washroom. A little concerned, the servent knocked lightly before entering. Tom's eyes were squinted shut, but from his expression and the placement of his hands in his lap, Chris blushed as he realized what Tom was doing.  
Tom's eyes snapped opened and he quickly sat up very embarrassed at being found out. "I...um...ah.." Tom mumbled shyly and bit his lip and looked down in shame.  
Chris was silent for a moment but asked, "Were you touching yourself because of me?"  
"Yes...." Tom whispered. Tom often did, he had for months actually. Chris always on his mind and he would moan out Chris' name when he reached his peak. Tom's cheek were a bright red. Tom didn't know what to do now that Chris had found out.  
Chris smiled, "That's adorable, Tom. In the good way of course. Now, would you like me to dry you?" He had a clean towel in his arms to cradle the wealthy man. Tom stood there for a moment before he slowly got up and went over to Chris and into the towel and hugged him.  
Chris gently dried Tom before putting the towel on the vanity and asking him a question out of the blue, "Tom, have you kept up with your dance lessons?"  
Tom frowned. "Um yes. Why?' Tom asked slipping on his boxers and then looked at Chris  
Chris chuckled and took Tom's warm, wet hands. "You lead."  
Tom stood there for a second before he took Chris's hand and also grabbed his waist and they they slowly started to dance. Chris smiled and let Tom dip him and continued to dance with him, holding him very close to his body, purposefully. When the song was over Tom was pressed closely to Chris and he bit his lip. Tom then went to pull away, but was swiftly stopped.  
Chris leaned in to Tom and whispered, "Do you trust me?"  
Tom looked at Chris and nodded. "Of course I do." Tom softly bit his lip.  
Chris whispered with his face only inches from his master's, "Close your eyes." Tom's breathing increased but he followed as Chris asked. He held onto Chris tightly as Chris leaned in to give his master his first kiss. Chris had never kissed anyone before and he was older than Tom was, but he would never admit that unless Tom asked. Tom's gasped slightly when he felt Chris' lips but couldn't help but kiss him back, holding onto Chris as they kissed.  
Chris held onto Tom's bare shoulders, bringing him closer, well aware that Tom was still damp and almost naked. He wasn't concerned that his work suit was on. He was exploring Tom, and so far he was enjoying the feeling of love and making Tom happy. Tom soon pulled away needing to take a breath.  
Tom looked at Chris and then begged him. "Stay with me tonight. Please.” Chris nodded and Tom sat down on the bed and watched his servent walk to the door. Chris latched it. The other servents would think Tom wanted to be left alone. Chris gently turned back to Tom, an innocent smile on his face. "Shall I undress? Should I help you dress? Or...the other way around?"  
Tom blushed not sure what to do. "I..it's up to you..."  
Chris approached Tom and stood in front of him, "I'll dress however you want me to. I will undress down to my boxers or to nothing if you want that."  
Tom took a deep breath and considered wish a blush, "B-boxers maybe?” Chris did as he was commanded, removing his overcoat, then jacket, then vest, then dress shirt, then slacks, all with grace and hanging them up n order to avoid getting them crumpled. The Australian servent was very tan, muscular, and well built. Instead of boxers, he wore briefs, and they highlighted his lower body even more. Tom couldn't take his eyes off Chris and bit his lip playfully and lustfully as he undressed. Tom then blushed and looked to his hands as Chris stood before him, almost entirely in the nude.  
Chris sat on the bed with Tom and waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he carefully ran his thumb along Tom's lower lip, something he knew was associated with with Australian intimacy.  
Tom looked up at Chris. "Chris....I....I don't know how to tell...you...that um.." Tom said softly trying to figure out how to tell Chris he was secretly submissive. Tom loved to he bossed around and dominated, and he wanted Chris to do that.  
Chris asked softly, "Tell me, I am yours to do whatever you like with. Just let me know." He leaned ever closer.  
Tom said shyly and looked away embarrassed, "I...I um....liked to be...dominated.” He hadn't told anyone this. Ever. He was a little embarrassed to have told this to the man he loved.  
Chris took the information in before he asked, "So you're a submissive kind...do you like men stronger than you? Do you like kinder domination?"  
Tom said softly and bit his lip watching Chris, “I don't care. Anything you want, I'm open for trying."  
Chris noticed the way that Tom bit his lip. "Dear. That lip biting is a terrible habit. I should fix that." He said it with a bit of dominating force. Chris kissed Tom again, "Replace it with a kissing habit."  
Tom smiled. "Yes sir." Tom kissed Chris lovingly and held him close, their bodies together.  
Chris kissed him and whispered, "We should do something a little more chaste first. Explore my body...I will explore yours too." Tom smiled and nodded softly and slowly reached out for Chris's chest and felt the soft skin under his fingers. Chris sat perfectly still and let Tom explore however he wanted to. Tom leaned forward and kissed Chris chest, his hands slowly slipped down farther. Chris sighed out as he felt hands run down his body. This felt rather nice but he gasped as he felt Tom's hands feel below his navel.  
Tom looked up at Chris and blushed as he quickly brought his hand back up. "S-sorry.”  
Chris shook his head and told him, "No...please...I'm all right Tom. Keep going.  
Tom looked at Chris and asked softly, looking down at Chris boxers. "Can I take them off?” Chris was hesitant for less than a second before he moved backwards on Tom's bed, allowing Tom to pull them off. Tom’s thumb ran over Chris’ hip bone as he pulled the undergarment down slowly. Chris was fully exposed now. He kept a neutral, poised face as he sat with his master in all his nakedness.  
Tom's breath hitched slightly and he bit his lip again, looking up at Chris. Then he pulled him into a loving kiss. Chris kissed back as he ran his hands down his masters back, purposeful to make his touches light and taunting. Tom let out a muffled moan and pulled Chris closer, pressing chest to chest. Chris ran his hands along the smaller man's hips, lower butt, and navel before snaking his hands up to play with the two sensitive nubs on his chest. Tom moaned again loudly and pulled away from Chris.  
Chris chuckled, loving the feeling of someone touching his stubble. His smile lead to more kisses from Tom, and Chris noticed the excitement. "You're getting hard again, Tom."  
"So are you" Tom said back, softly. Tom pushed Chris against the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed him. "I want you Chris...please. Now."  
Chris hesitated, saying, "Tom...I will hurt you if...ah, I have an idea." He reached up and pulled down the smaller man's boxers, leaving them both naked on top of each other. Chris firmly grabbed both their members in his large hand.  
Tom moaned out loudly. "C-Chris!" Tom moaned and held onto Chris tightly. Chris let Tom lean against him as he ran his hand up and down both of their throbbing members. He was afraid to admit it but...Tom's moans were pretty cute. Tom pulled Chris into a kiss. Tom really really wanted Chris and his desires were driving him mad. Chris kissed back and pumped harder, Tom was closer to release than he was and he was determined to get Tom off.  
"Chris....chris...I...I'm close " Tom moaned loudly. Chris pumped harder and harder until he felt Tom buckle and scream. Tom yelled Chris's name and fell forward onto his chest, breathing heavily.  
Chris asked him, "Are you satisfied, Tom? Can you feel me against you?" Tom nodded and his eyes fell closed. Tom then opened them again swiftly and kissed Chris again. Chris kissed back before laying Tom down and returning with a cloth to wipe his master down. Chris was still hard, but his goal wasn't to cum, it was to make Tom cum.Tom instantly caught sight of Chris's member and reached out shyly  
Chris look hesitant before saying to him "Tom...I'll be okay, don't force yourself to pleasure me."  
"No I I want to " Tom said softly but firmly. He gently stroked Chris's member. Chris moaned and gasped, leaning over his master from the side of the bed. Tom continued to please him and smiled happily. As much as he loved pleasure, he too liked to give pleasure.  
Chris threw his head back shortly and let out a moan before he came on Tom. "Oh~" Tom bit his lip and ran a hand down his chest. He got some cum on his finger and licked it up slowly. Chris quickly apologized for cumming on his master.  
"Don't....you taste good " Tom purred. Chris panted. He pulled back and wiped his master's body down again.  
Tom watched him and smiled. "I love you Chris..."  
Chris smiled, "And you too, Tom." He tucked Tom in and readied to leave the room,gathering his clothing.  
Tom begged softly, gripping Chris's hand, "No! Don't go, please stay with me...please."  
Chris looked at the man and said softly, "servents cannot sleep in the master's bed...unless I become your lover."  
Tom spoke quickly, "You are my lover. Chris please...no one has to know. Please stay..."  
Chris asked softly, "You that satisfy you, my young master?"  
Tom begged, "Of course...just please don't leave me here alone....I....I love your touch..." Chris sighed happily in defeat. He checked the door once more before carefully lifting a corner of the blanket to slip inside. Even in the bed, he kept a little bit of respected distance in case Tom didn't want to be cuddled, but Tom quickly moved over to Chris and cuddled into his chest and smiled. "Thank you for staying "  
Chris tangled his fingers in his master's tight curls, "Thank you for letting me." He silently told himself that he did love his master, he could express it freely now that he knew the man wasn't eyeing another lady.  
Tom mumbled and kissed Chris's chest, "I would have do this a long time ago if I had the guts. Will you stay every night??"  
Chris chuckled, "If you want me to, and as your longtime friend, I know you do." He then said, "Also, as long as we can keep ourselves hidden from your family. I don't want them to separate us."  
Tom sighed, "I won't let them but...I know they will never acepted you....they’re stubborn that way... no matter what happens I will always love you and I will always be by your side Chris, as you have been for me." Chris smiled and leaned in to kiss Tom again. The kiss was hungry and filled with need, he felt like he was devouring Tom with his lips. Chris suddenly wanted all of him. Tom smiled and pulled Chris close to him, allowing chris do whatever he wished. Chris released his lips and nuzzled into Tom's neck, taking a deep inhale of the man's scent: tea and clovers. Tom's breathed heavily from the kiss and slowly ran his fingers down Chris' locks. Chris ran his hands under the covers and made sure after running his hands down Tom's back to take a firm squeeze at his butt. Tom gasped not expecting that and then moaned and bit his lip happily. Tom leaned up and attacked Chris' neck, kissing and at times gently biting. Chris moaned at the sensation of the bites and gripped him more firmly.  
Tom moaned, "Oh Chris...." Tom wanted him again so badly  
Chris sighed happily. "I-I...I'm a virgin Tom... I-I don't know how to do anything..."  
Tom said softly, "I don't either I have never done this before. I'm scared but...I need you to try."  
Chris moaned, "A-Are you sure...? I don't want to hurt you..."  
Tom begged, "Yes I'm sure. I want you to be my first and last.”  
Chris asked, "Do you have oil to use as lubricant? I know there should be some in the room." He opened one of the gold boxes by the bed and inside were fragrant oils. He opened one and smelled it before asking, "Are you certain?"  
Tom nodded. "Yes chris please." Chris dipped his fingers into the oil, swirling slowly before scooting back over to Tom and rubbing his oily fingers inside his butt cheeks. Tom closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying the feeling. Tom opened his eyes again but moaned as before. Chris swirled his fingers around Tom's hole, moving his legs open so he could see it clearly.  
He teased, "Well...you have an adorable pink hole, Thomas~"  
Tom blushed deeply, "Chris please don't tease me about that..."  
Chris smiled and asked, "I thought you liked it when I went slow." He playfully swirled around and over it, not pushing at it.  
Tom purred and moaned, "Not right now...I want it nice and rough." Chris complied and angled one of his fingers before he pushed it inside, knuckle deep with no hesitation.  
Tom gasped and arched his back and moaned, "O-Oh...fuck yes...y-yes....please I want more...give me more Chris." Chris looked over Tom before pushing in a second, slick finger right besides the first one. Tom moaned loudly, throwing his head back into the pillows. Chris felt lust pooling in his belly at the sounds that his lover was making. He stretched him further by moving the fingers in a scissoring motion.  
Tom continued to moan loudly, loving the feeling, begging breathlessly, "Chris please....fuck me please...I need you inside me...now!"  
Chris bit his lip and restrained himself, "No, if I don't open you up enough, I'll tear you." Tom let out a whine as he gripped the sheets, upset. Chris scissored harder and pushed in a third finger. Tom continued to moan loudly calling out Chris's name as the fingers worked, his back arching when Chris hit the right spot.  
Chris smirked and asked, "Did I find your magic spot~?"  
Tom nodded, "Chris..." Tom mumbled. Chris forced his fingers in harder, all three of them, grazing the spot each time he forced them in.  
Tom cried out in pleasure, gripping the bedsheets tightly as he almost screamed. "Chris...fuck...please...just...do it…”  
Chris kept his fingers going as he got more oil on his other hand to slick himself up; he teased him again, "You sound so cute...and desperate...I love it Tom..."  
Tom asked, smiling, "You like it when I beg?"  
Chris smiled, "I love it when you call my name."  
Tom bit his lip and asked. "What else can I call you that will turn you on?"  
Chris thought about it before he whispered, "How about something I heard the servents say? Call me 'daddy'."  
Tom bit his lip and purred. "Daddy...hmm I like the sound of that "  
Chris moaned, "Oh,I like that." The sound of the nickname made him slightly harder than he already was.  
Tom spread his legs even wider for Chris, begging more, “Please fuck me daddy..." Chris pulled his finger out and moaned. He was fully hard, exposing himself to Tom, fully errect.  
Tom let out his own moan and tried to pull Chris closer, "Oh god.....hmm I can't wait for your big dick to be inside me..."  
Chris chuckled and teased, "You have quite a mouth, young master, shall I treat you how naughty men are treated~?"  
Tom moaned, "Oh yes daddy...j-just please don't call me master in bed...only in public. "  
Chris aligned himself and teased Tom's hole, asking , "Very well Tom...are you ready to lose your virginity?" Tom nodded, grabbing Chris's hand intertwining their fingers. Chris leaned forward to kiss Tom under the chin before he took his first plunge into him.  
Tom gasped and moaned as fe felt himself filling, "Oh fuck daddy " Chris sharply took a breath and exhaled, sliding in a little at a time. When Chris was all the way in, Tom's breathing was heavy. He was adjusting to Chris size while Chris waited.  
Finally Tom spoke up. "You can move now " Chris moved out slowly and thrust back inside, slowly, in a soft rhythm.  
Tom moaned loudly, "Yes oh yes! YES~ "Chris gripped the sheets under him next to Tom. He angled his hips so he could thrust softly without hurting him.  
Tom managed out, "Mmm~~!!! You feel so good! Oh~!!" He pulled Chris down to him kiss him some more.  
Chris kissed back, "A-And you feel so warm~ NGH!"  
Tom begged, "Please harder Chris...harder...deeper!"  
Chris whispered as he moved at his pace, "I don't...want...to hurt you,..'  
Tom begged firmly, "Y-you won't just please harder...I want it harder...fuck me harder..." Chris rolled his back into a comfortable position before burying himself deeper and harder, in and out at a rougher speed, almost erratically, at Tom’s command.  
Tom gasped and moaned louder than he had all night, almost screaming "Oh yes daddy oh fuck!Mmmm~! Yes! Yessss!!!" Chris sweat as he went faster, turned on by Tom's begs and moans. Tom was close, he could feel his ass tightening around him, and Chris was as well. Tom wrapped his legs around Chris's hip, his breathing jagged with each thrust. He moaned and kept begging as he was happily filled with Chris. Soon, Tom yelled Chris's name, finally hitting his release and cumming on the both of them. Chris continued at Tom’s command for him to finish inside of him. Finally he felt himself explode and fill Tom as much as he could with his seed. Tom smiled at the feeling and looked at up Chris, happily full.  
Chris panted and then looked down at the adorable man under him, "Tom...that..."  
Tom smiled widely and pulled Chris into a tired kiss. "That was amazing...I feel so full...I love it..."  
Chris kissed back and asked, "So I was your first…?"  
Tom nodded and purred. "And my last. No one else will ever touch me...besides you of course...are...are you ok with me being your first? "  
Chris chuckled and teased, "Too late for that." He plopped down, tired, on the bed besides his master. Tom grinned and pet Chris’ hair as the beefy Australian servent dozed off.


End file.
